Lost Lovers
by Izzyb101
Summary: Payson and Sasha are dating even though Payson is his gymnast. Payson is over 18. Sasha finds out he has a daughter because the mother called him.. She is a Romanian gymnast. Lauren, Kaylie and Emily all know about Payson and Sasha:
1. Chapter 1

_**Payson and Sasha are dating even though Payson is his gymnast. Payson is over 18. Sasha finds out he has a daughter because the mother called him.. She is a Romanian gymnast. Lauren, Kaylie and Emily all know about Payson and Sasha:**_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Payson" Sasha shouts at me from the office. I am the last gymnast here so I wander what is going on. I hope we can go home soon. We just got back from Worlds and it has been crazy._

_As I reach the office.. I plop down on the couch next to him and say Whats up Sasha?_

_Payson he says gently_

_What? Your scaring me. _

_I have a daughter he says quietly _

_What? I manage to choke out._

_Yes, I just found out. She is on the Romanian team. Her mother is a girl I use to date, Catherine Sanchez. My daughters name is Lydia Grace. _

_We have to break up.._

_Yes... She is your age.. It may be awkward. Especially if she trains at this gym. Which could happen. Until after the Olympics pay. _

_OKay.. I start sobbing and he pulls me into his arms. _

_I love you so much he whispers in my ear_

_I say the same.. I sit there in his arms and we are both crying quietly. _


	2. The arrival and love notes

_**CURRENTLY:**_

SASHA"S POV:

Today my daughter is coming today.. Things have been so tense here since Payson and I have broken up.. I really do not know what to do.

"Payson hold that hand stand longer before the walkover."

"Yes Sasha" She murmurs obediently before flashing me a flirty smile. I have missed her so much. These past few weeks have been horrible for the both of us. I cannot wait until after the olympics when we can be together. That thought brings a smile to myself as I walk over to see Austin's ring routine.

PAYSON'S POV:

As I watch Sasha walk away I cannot help but feel a pain in my chest. I miss him so much; but soon we can be together. I am looking forward to these months and I hope the Olympics come sooner than we expect.

I hear a bang and notice the doors have opened an in walks Lydia grace and Catherine Sanchez. Sasha looks at me before walking over to the two of them. They all go into the office and Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily walk over to me.

SASHA"S POV: INSIDE THE OFFICE

Hello, How are the both of you.

Fine. Sasha its a pleasure to see you again

Yes.. Hello Lydia i'm your father.. Sasha Belov.. You will be training with the elite girls: Kaylie cruz, Emily Kmetko, Lauren Tanner, and Payson Keeler.

OKay sounds great. Do you need a copy of my routines?

No your coach sent them to me.

OK... What do I call you?

Whatever you want..

OKay... dad?

Okay sweetie.. Lets get training.

Pay, Kaylie, lauren, and emily can you girls come over?

Sure... Why not its not like we have to train or anything.. Payson replies.

Hahaha very funny... This will just take a minute.

You let her get away with speaking to you like that? Lydia asks me

Before I can reply Lauren decides to cut in: Payson can get away with whatever

Okay ladies... This is my daughter Lydia and she will be training with you all... Anyways I want: Payson and Lydia on bars where I will assist you.. Kaylie on vault with Tara.. Lauren and Emily on Beam with Bill

PAYSON"S POV:

I cannot believe he put me with her... Ughhh

I start with a Arabian mount and then swing down flip onto the high bar and make sure my hand stands are perfect. I stand on the high bar and do a back wards flip to the low bar and back to the high bar. I then do a back Schobastan Cobra as a dismount.

My Routine is perfect and Lydia looks at me with envy.. I cant help but feel a little bit happy! I stand by Sasha and we start talking about my routine..

What did you think?

It was perfect and you know that Payson.. Absolutely beautiful.. Like you.. I love you he murmurs and walks away.

I can't help the smile that appears on my face..

LYDIA"S POV:

I look up into the office and I see Payson and my dad and I cant help but feel that they are inappropiate with each other.

"Ladies practice is over.. Lydia please come into the office.."

As my dad leaves I see he slips a piece of paper into Paysons hand.. As she reads it she smiles at him..

PAYSON"S POV:

"I love you Payson. Sleep well love. "

I reply to sasha say "I love you so much.. More than you will ever know. Sweet dreams"


	3. Make ups and break ups

A few weeks later Lydia and I are training into the night. I walk up to the office and see Catherine and Sasha kissing. The part i did not see was him pushing her away. I run away, out of the gym to my car. I get in and drive up to Gymnastics camp where I plan on spending the night.

_Keeler home:_

_The phone is ringing:_

_Girls have you seen Payson?_

_No sorry Mrs. Keeler Kaylie replies_

_Okay thanks! Can you guy help me look?_

_I think I know where she is says Lauren._

_Where?_

_We will call you when we get there. They all hang up:_

When the girls arrive at Gymnastics camp they see Payson sitting by the fire crying. This picture literally breaks their hearts.

Payson I called Sasha says Lauren and she wraps her arm around her.

Why? He and catherine kissed.

What all girls gasp

Payson listen to his side of the story says Emily.

What if they want to be together? Payson ask quietly after a few minutes of silence

Sasha loves you more than anything and he would never do that to you. But if he does than you move on. We have to keep moving forwards. It is what we do.

I feel a single tear slowly slide down my cheek. I feel a hand brush it away and I look up and see Sasha sit down next to me a pull me into his arms. I see the girls are huddled a steps away trying to give us some privacy.

I'm so sorry love he whispers quietly

For what?

For causing you all of this pain.

It is not you fault I say forcefully.

I did not want to kiss Catherine; she kissed me and I pushed her away. You are the only woman I love and want to be with forever. Payson I love you more than anything. He get down on one knee and I gasp.

Payson Keeler will you do me the honor and marry me?

Yes! Oh my gosh Yes!

He slips the ring on my finger and I kiss him passionately..

It has to be a long engagement but I want to tell everyone.

Okay love! THank you for saying yes,

I laugh.. No Problem Sasha. What about Lydia?

She will have to adjust; you come first.

I smile at him and run over to the girls to share the good news.

**Hey! THANKS for reading! Let me know what you think! What should her parents reaction be Catherine and Lydia? Review and Read! THanks**

**Isabella oxox**


	4. Secrets out

Lost lovers chapter 4:

Omg Payson this is awesome Lauren squeals!

Thanks Lo! What do you guys think? I ask Kaylie and Emily

I think this is great but how are you going to break the news to your family and Lydia? Emily asks quietly

I don't know but we will figure it out because we are meant for each other. I say quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasha approaching.

Are you all okay with this? He has tentatively

The girls jump into his arms while congratulating him and I see he instantly feels relieved to have their blessing.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Keeler house:

Sasha, My mom and dad plus becca are all sitting at the table and we trying to figure out how to break the news.

Daddy i say quietly. He looks up and instantly blue meets with brown. Sasha and I are engaged.

My mom literally chokes on her water. So we start from the beginning and explain everything.

So you two are engaged my dad repeats

Yes daddy... IM sorry we didn't tell you but its been crazy with the breaking up, Catherine and Lydia.

What are you going to do about Lydia? YOu do realize you will be her step mother? She sort of tells me and questions me.

Yes mom. It is not an ideal situation but were not gonna give up our love for each other just because of my past. Sasha says.

Okay.. Welcome to the family Becca says

I smile at Sasha and my family. I hug mom and becca while Sasha shakes my fathers hand.

OXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX OOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

At the gym the next day:

Sasha and I walk into the gym hand in hand because only elites are there today; Kaylie, Lauren, Emily,Lydia, and Austin.

All of a sudden we hear a scream: WHAT THE HELL Lydia shouts and I see her staring at us. Kaylie, lauren and Emily are quietly giggling in a corner and giving looks saying 'your on your own.. have fun'

Lydia... Sasha calmly says. Can we talk to you in the office?

Umm no. Tell me now! You were suppose to get back together with mom!

Your mom and I will never be together. I love payson and we are getting married.

What are you pregnant? she spat angrily

Don't you dare talk to her that way young lady.

Lydia just stomps away.

Dad you have a choice. Me or Payson? Take you pick!

OXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOO XOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Hey guys! Im thinking of stopping this story if no one is reading. PLease review and I will keep writting!


	5. Forever and Always

Lost Lovers chapter 5:

_Heyy guys sorry this is so late..._

_XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOX OXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_3 MOTHES LATER: At a competition in Las vegas_

_After the competition Sasha cornered me in the hallway while everyone was getting ready for bed._

"_Payson what do you think about eloping here" Sasha asked_

"_I would love that sasha, but can Kaylie, Lauren and Emily come?" Payson asked quietly_

"_Of course love" Sasha said with a little smirk "Meet me at the chapel in the hotel at seven"_

"_I will be the one dressed in white" Payson said with a smile_

_XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO_

"I do" Sasha said happily

"I do" Payson said with a huge grin

"By the power invested in me, you may kiss your bride"

Sasha leaned in an kissed me passionately.

"Stop right now" Lydia screamed

"Lydia we talked about this" Sasha says calmly

"No! I want you to marry my mom. Then we can be a real family" Lydia said through her tears

"But Lydia I don't love your mother like I love Payson!" Sasha said

"Why not? She's amazing and all I ever wanted was for us to be a family"

"IM so sorry but Payson is my wife and I love her more than anything." Sasha said while looking me in the eyes

"More than me" Lydia asked quietly

"Yes. She is the love of my life, mother of my future children, she is my everything.!"

"Fine. But she will not adopt me"

"Fine. But you need to treat her with respect and some things are going to change."

"Fine. Lydia runs out of the chapel and into her room.

OXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That was a beautiful wedding! THANK YOU SO MUCH Sasha!" Payson said happily

"No problem love. It was everything I had hoped for and so much more. I love you Payson"

"I Love you to Sasha! Forever and always"


	6. Tumble Tumble get ready for the trouble

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has retaken over my life but ill try to update sooner then four months lol!

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOX OXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX

The next day Payson, Sasha and Lydia were exiting the hotel. Lydia was not happy with her dad and her life. As promised by here dad a few things were going change and she was not happy.

_(Conversation with Sasha)_

_I was lying on my bed listening to my ipod while trying to get my Chemistry homework done. My grades needed a lot of improvement and since homework counts for 25% of my grade I decided it was time to get on it. As I was listening to Happiness by the Fray I heard a knock on my door. I got up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Sasha Belov._

"_What do you want?" I said in an irritated voice. Hasn't he done enough damage in one night. When I wanted to meet him I didn't think it would be like this. I though he would still love my mom and they would marry and we could be family. Maybe eve have a brother or sister. _

"_Lydia I love you very much but Payson is my wife and some thing will be changing. For example, you will be staying with us two nights a week."_

"_WHAT THE HELL! NEVER! YOU MAY BE MY DAD BUT MY MOM HAS CUSTODY" I wanted to sound calm but I knew I was failing miserably. _

"_Lydia i'm sorry but end of discussion." Then he left._

_My lips started trembling and I had to call my mom.. She was the only person I could turn to. I felt so alone. _

_XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOOX OXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOO_

_We decided to go out to dinner. My dad knew a really good Italian restaurant. It was just me, Payson, and my dad. They kept making goggly eyes at each other.. It was gross. _

"_Dad how much further do we have to walk?" I asked tentatively. _

_He looked down at me with adoring eyes and replied "Just a few more moments sweetie"_

_He then turned to Payson and continued their conversation about the upcoming competition. I knew Payson would beat me. She was incredibly talented. I had so much respect for her as a gymnast but as my step mother... Pretty much none. She is only three years older than me.. Why doesn't anyone else think this is weird?_

_I see Payson and Sasha slow to a stop.. He opens the door for Payson and I. He walks over and table for Belov. She seats us rather quickly... The waiter comes over and asks what we would like to drink. As the night continues we make pleasant chit chat. As Payson is telling a story about how she and the girls went to a party and how much condition they had to do I see my dad stiff up. I look in his line of vision and see Ellen Beals walking over. Payson notices ad looks scared. I see my dad take her hand and whisper it will be okay before she arrive at the table... _

"_**Sasha I see the rumors are really true just like I suspected. What do you have to say for yourselves. Let me guess your together. Lets call the NGO.**_

**You have reached the NGO. What's up Ellen?**

**Sasha Belov is with Payson Keeler out and breaking the rule! The rumors are true. **

**Well the Sasha is...'**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXX**

**Sorry about the clifhanger! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHERE I SHOULD TAKE THIS! Thanks!**

**Xoox **


End file.
